Niley One-Shot
by Jinglelicious
Summary: Wedding Bells Aftermath One-shot! Strictly Niley.


**Hey guys i know i've written a Wedding Bells aftermath alr. But i was feeling very Niley-ish so i decided to try writing a one-shot. ****Oh and please follow me on twitter at Jinglelingles . I want to follow back all Nilers. If i did not follow back please mention me cause sometimes i might mistake an account for a spam account by accident! Enjoy the story! **

Miley's POV

I walked down the streets to the studio ignoring the flashing lights coming from the paparazzi. I had a really rough week with the Jonas Brother's comeback going viral, my fiancé is not giving me a break with the new song Nick wrote and the producers are pushing for me to finish up my album. I myself initiated to produce a new album. It's been years since I released something big musically and I just couldn't let my fans wait any longer. But the only problem was that I wasn't engaged while I written my previous few albums so it's perfectly fine to draw inspirations from Nick. But it's different now. It's tough for a twenty year old to deal with all these things. Love seemed pretty easy for my parents and grandparents. They never quite had a second thought about their other half. But I guess I must have offended cupid in my previous life. Almost everyone that really went to listen to the lyrics behind my songs, they would know that I am still in love with Nick. He was my first love. Like Nicholas Sparks had told me that time we were working together, your first love will always leave you with an impact. I just didn't know what was right for me to do anymore. If the album got published the way it was recorded, Liam would not let me off the hook. But I tried writing songs about him…I really did. They just weren't any where near good.

I stepped into the studio finally able to remove my shades and rubbed my eyes to try to ease the after effect of over-exposure to camera flashes. As I walked down the hall way with my eyes blurred out, a man accidentally ran into me and knocked me over.

'What's wrong with you' I yelled while he offered his arm and helped me get up from the carpeted floor.

'I am so sor…'He replied but trailed off without finishing his sentence. 'Miley…'

I looked up as my vision started to clear out. There he was…Nick Jonas. Honestly what are the odds? There are thousands of recording studios in Los Angeles. I was in one way happy to see him and I hated myself for feeling that way. It has been months since I last saw him face to face. I've avoided award shows he attended, attended after parties he didn't.

'Nick...What are you doing here?'

'Well recording new songs? What else to do in a recording studio?'

'Right new songs…' I trailed off as we both looked away. We knew exactly what we were both thinking of. We've never talked about it and neither of us knew how to start. He eventually did after a few awkward seconds.

'So you heard the song I supposed?'

'Yes'

'How did Liam feel about it?'

How dare he ask I thought? I was boiling. Does that mean that his entire intention behind that song was to break me and Liam apart?

'Do I really need to tell you how does my fiancé feel about my ex-boyfriend writing a love song about not wanting me to marry him?' I scoffed while trying to calm myself down.

'Im sorry…but can we talk about that in private?'

I nodded as he interlocked our hands and led the way into an empty studio. I couldn't help but kept staring at what how he was holding my hand. It just seemed so natural for us to do that it seems as if the gaps between our fingers were made for each other. It gave me a sudden flashback to year 2008 when we were praying before a show. It felt exactly the same.

He let go after he shut the doors and placed both his hands on my shoulder. He was never that initiative not even when the first time we were dating.

'Don't marry him miley, I don't want to see you marry him…I can't!'

'Don't you think it's a little too late for that?' Tears started to stream down my face as he immediately wiped them off my face by caressing my cheek. 'I can't get back together with you…we tried way too many times and got hurt too many times. Every single time we fought I feel like I could die. I can't live like that'

'I felt the same way back then. I felt like life just couldn't be like that. You know…the near death feeling every time you hurt me. But then it came to me. It would only feel that way because you love the person way too much' He said, staring deeply into my eyes. Have I mentioned how much I love his eyes?

'Nick…I love you…I always have…but…'

'Enough said Miley…I still love you too and you can't marry a guy while we're having such feelings for each other'

I can't believe this but he was right. It wouldn't be fair to Liam as well. It was just so confusing I wished there was a guide book on complicated relationships 101.

'Nick…I…'

Before I could finish, he cut me off with a kiss. His lips pressed against mine I just couldn't help it but to kiss back. As he deepened the kiss I felt like I was back to 2007 when we stood by the city's skyline and gave away both our first kiss. It was passionate and just felt too right. We both were clearly having the time of our lives even when we were just strictly kissing in a studio. It couldn't be compared to any of the kisses me and Liam shared…even the super romantic kiss we filmed together where he lifted me off the ground.

Then my phone decided to ring at the moment ruining the entire mood as we both pulled apart. He smirked at his accomplishment as I answered my phone. It was my manager.

'Miley, how's the album coming can I get it by tonight?'

I looked over at Nick who was just inches away smiling and looking down into my eyes. Then, I knew my answer to my manager's question.

'Yes I will send the tracks to you later on'

I hung up as Nick started moving towards me again, placing his hands on my waist as he pulled me close to him.

'Miley, I'll give you time to think about where you want us to stand. I fully respect your decision' He said and smiled. He knew his chances high as he knew that we both thoroughly enjoyed that kiss.

I smiled at him and yes I was still a little confused of where to stand with Nick…but there was one thing I was suddenly very sure of.

I picked up my phone as I dialled for Liam. He picked up after a few rings as I started. 'Liam we need to talk…' as I winked at Nick and walked out of the studio… …

**There you have it! Its the first one-shot i've written so please review so i know how to improve. Thanks for reading! And if you havent, check out the full wedding bells aftermath story!**


End file.
